Never Trust a Snake
"... And that's why Jack the Rabbit never trusts a snake." - Sensei Wu Never Trust a Snake is the fourth episode in the first season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot The episode begins with Zane having a dream about the Falcon, but then wakes to another dream where he finds Lord Garmadon has returned. The Green Ninja appears and battles Garmadon, ending with Garmadon falling to his doom. Zane then wakes up in the real world, and tells the other Ninja about his dream. They then proceed to ambush him with questions, which causes them to get into trouble with Sensei Wu, who punishes them by making them train until they can solve his riddle, "What is the best way to defeat an enemy?" Meanwhile, Lloyd is betrayed by the Fangpyre after they unite with the Hypnobrai. Lloyd overhears Skales say, "If you released the Constrictai, the Venomari, or heaven forbid the Anacondrai, then we would have had a tussle." Lloyd quickly rushes to find the Anacondrai Tomb. He finds it, but is greeted with the fossils of the former tribe, with the exception of a single survivor, Pythor P. Chumsworth. After their initial meeting, Pythor agrees to become Lloyd's henchman due to Lloyd releasing him from the tomb. They then attack Lloyd's former boarding school, but the Ninja find out and attempt to intervene. Jay is able to corner Pythor and Lloyd on the roof, but Pythor escapes with the map and betrays Lloyd, leaving him to be confronted by the Ninja. With Lloyd in their captivity, the Ninja plan to make a severe punishment on him. But Sensei Wu decides to take action and reads a book to Lloyd of why the snakes can never be trusted. Realizing his mistake, Lloyd apologizes and agrees to help out his uncle, but the Ninja are not happy about this, as they still want to punish him. It was then Sensei Wu then reveal's the riddle's answer:'' "By making them your friend,''" which the Ninja then realize what Sensei Wu was doing for Lloyd. Cast *Kai - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Zane - Brent Miller *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Kruncha - Brian Drummond *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Fangtom - Mackenzie Gray *Pythor - Michael Dobson *Falcon - Paul Dobson Trivia *The name of this episode was given because of Lloyd's failed attempts of befriending the serpentine. *Lloyd Garmadon joins the Ninja, and redeems himself at the end of the episode. Errors *When the ninja find the boarding school students tied up there are only six kids, but when they are seen again a couple seconds later, there are about ten kids. Gallery LloydAndPythor.PNG|Pythor with Lloyd. PythorEvil.jpg Lloyd'sFuture.png|The Green Ninja with the Falcon Green_Ninja.png ZaneTellstheGreen.jpg 250px-Anacondrai_Tomb.png|The Anacondrai tomb. Falcon ep.4 2.png zane vs garmadon ep.4.png green ninja 1 ep.4.png|The Green Ninja school1 ep.4.png 2 ep.4.png 3 ep.4.png school ep.4 1.png Bounty at night ep.4.png|The Destiny's Bounty. ninjas at night ep.4.png 200px-Pythal_P_Chumsworth_(2).png 185px-ImagesCA5ET9X4.jpg Skales_skales_skale.png Boarding_School_for_Bad_Boys_Students.png pic1916C81012024EC845AE2967DD342C5C.png Category:Episodes Category:Rise of the Snakes episodes Category:2012 Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjas Category:Serpentine Category:Ninja